


Last Good-Byes

by Megane



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Stand Alone, Survival, Survivor Guilt, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This life was fun... wasn't it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Good-Byes

He can still remember them so clearly…

 

Aoba’s smiling face as he told his story. Turning his head, Clear gauges Noiz’s monotonous reaction to it as well. The sun shone in high through the window, casting a shadow on the table. He tips his head down, pink eyes focusing on the floor. His thumbs slowly circle each other. He perks his head when Aoba speaks again. The blue locks are a little bit shorter now and pulled over to one side of his head. Clear hears Noiz mutter something and looks to him as well. The blond’s hair is getting a bit longer. Clear laughs and teases him. Without the piercings, he looks a little more adult. Noiz just turns his head with a small huff.

 

Aoba pats Clear’s thigh and gets his attention again. The crows’ feet are a little more pronounced in the afternoon light, and there are small smile lines forming near the corner of his mouth. Noiz’s hair is short again, well groomed, with little streaks of white. They’ve come in early from him stressing himself out. Aoba leans over, and Clear leans back, staring at the blue-haired male stretched over his lap. The blue hair is pulled back into a high bun. Aoba leans back and chastises Noiz for his reaction.

 

The wrinkles have set in on his once smooth face. Clear studies his face carefully. He’s quiet for a while. Noiz nudges him, and Clear turns his head, seeing the bags under Noiz’s eyes are more pronounced. The white haired points it out, and gets his face shoved back to Aoba. Shaking hands gently hold his face. Thin lips press a kiss to his forehead. A tired laugh rings in his ears. Aoba snaps at Noiz, and they bicker playfully. Clear leans back when he can.

 

He turns his attention to the window and gazes out to the setting sun. After a moment, he takes Aoba’s and Noiz’s hands and draw them into his lap. He traces the veins with his thumbs, staring down at the two. He closes his eyes when he laughs at the exaggerated, deadpan insults and the sharp overreactions.

 

Clear opens his eyes. The sun has set. There is no light shining into the spacious living room. Clear stares down at his now empty hands. He smiles softly, sadly.

 

> “Hey, Aoba-san… Noiz…”

 

He rubs his neck and tips his head up, smiling to the quiet darkness of the outside.

 

> “This life was fun… huh?”

 

Closing his eyes one last time, he lets out a soft laugh and silently shuts down.

 

Those lovely memories held him when he was alone, and now they’ll take him back to them, to a new place he can eternally call home.


End file.
